In general, providing good/sufficient light to a site/target (e.g., surgical site) can be problematic. Not only can overhead lights be unwieldy, they can be both a source of glare and of shadows simultaneously, making it difficult to see the surgical site and the video monitors. Head lamps also cast shadows, for example, of a surgeon's hands or instruments, and are intrinsically heavy (or require cumbersome connections to external light or power sources).
Small lamps and other light-emitting structures can be unnecessarily costly and complicated. They typically require bulbs or fiber-optical elements, as well as a source of power which potentially becomes an electric shock risk to the patient. Not only do they have multiple connections and bulky fixtures that complicate surgery, they can be problematic sources of heat. Also, a light fixture that incorporates elements such as light bulbs into a complex structure requires significant manufacturing costs.
Moreover, light sources (whether overhead or localized) can cause glares and reflections that are blinding or distracting. For example, light that glares off of monitors interferes with the ability of medical staff to monitor a patient's vital signs, and light reflecting from steel or mirrored surfaces and instruments can interfere with a surgeon's focus.
Furthermore, it is noted that the application of UV light or other sterilizing/disinfecting radiation can be helpful for medical and non-medical applications (e.g., where there is a risk of re-introduction of microbes and other kinds of contaminants).
Thus, an interest exists for improved light delivery assemblies/systems, and related methods of use. Moreover, an interest exists for improved light delivery assemblies/systems configured for the delivery of the full range of light spectra (e.g., UV light) for a range of applications (e.g., sterilization, disinfection, therapy, etc.). These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.